The Trial of Loki Flint
by WeAreBob
Summary: Oneshot. At a crucial turning point in wizard relations with their fellow magical creatures, a werewolf stands before the Wizengamot charged with murder.


Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, took his seat as temporary Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Around him witches and wizards were chattering, so many that the noise became a unified hum, like so many agitated insects. He could really have done without this. As the new minister for magic there were Death Eaters to round up, corruptions to purge, reappointments to be made and that endless stack of paperwork that was threatening to reach the ceiling of his office... and now this.

He could have got someone else to sit in as Chief Warlock of course, and indeed had for the majority of other trials but this one was a particularly special case. With Fenrir dead and almost all the old leaders of the wizarding world replaced in one stroke he had a unique opportunity to change the nature of the relationship between wolves and wizards forever. But even the slightest mishandling of this case would return them to square one.

His plum coloured robes with their regal silver W contrasted sharply with the shabby appearance of the man being led into the chair below him. Chains leapt up and wrapped themselves around the defendant's arms and legs making him yelp. Kingsley made a mental note to do something about those. True this was technically a murder trial but the chains were hardly a necessity under the circumstances...

He stood, a tall, dark, impressive man and he did not need to raise his hand before a respectful silence fell. There was no noise now except for a faint rattle from the man's chains. He was shaking, from cold or fear it was difficult to be sure. Poor devil, thought Kingsley.

"You confirm you are the werewolf Loki Flint, father Scabior Flint, mother Eir Greyback?"

"Y- yes," replied the young man, wiping his light brown hair from his eyes.

And he was _very _young, much younger than Kingsley had expected. He hoped this might sway the Wizengamot to be lenient though if history were anything to go by this would not be so. A quick glance at his notes told him he was 17 years old though he would have guessed much younger. He had the stretched gangly look of a teenage boy who'd just been through a significant growth spurt and he sported a tiny bit of fluff on his chin. Doubtless an attempted beard.

"You stand accused of the murder of the auror John Dawlish," Kingsley continued in his deep, soft voice. "How do you plead?"

"N- not guilty," said Loki uncertainly. A few members of the Wizengamot laughed unkindly. "No! I mean I did kill him, but I didn't mean to, I didn't want to! I... I..."

He lapsed into silence, but his panic stricken eyes kept flicking at the mostly hostile witches and wizards judging him.

"Before we begin," said Kingsley heavily. "I think it would be helpful to go through and have you confirm those aspects of the case which are undisputed. On the night of November 2nd which was a full moon the auror John Dawlish chose, for reasons we were unable to ascertain, to undertake an unauthorised search of your house is this correct?"

"Yes," replied Loki.

"Under the impression that you were alone in the premises, you abstained from taking the Wolfsbane Potion which would have rendered you in full control of your own actions in spite of having access to said potion?"

"Yes," Loki replied again, winding the chains round and round his forearms in an agitated way, "But..."

"Let us hear the facts before the debate," said Kingsley, patiently. "I am aware that there are legitimate health reasons for not wishing to swallow the potion regularly when it can be safely avoided. Healer Smethywick will give evidence on this later." Loki nodded. "Sensing the presence of a human in the house you attacked John Dawlish. In the fight that followed you sustained severe stab wounds from a silver knife the victim had brought with him to the property, but suffered no lasting damage. The auror himself bled to death from bite wounds to the face, neck and abdomen."

"Yes," Loki confirmed.

"And on regaining human form you waited a full twenty minutes before contacting St Mungos, is this correct?"

There was a buzz of angry murmuring. Loki cringed backward in his seat.

"Yes but he was already dead!" Loki protested. "I was confused and afraid of what the ministry would do to me!"

"In summary," finished Kingsley, without needing to shout to make his deep voice heard above the din.

"The case for the prosecution is that you chose of your own volition not to drink the Wolfsbane potion voluntarily rendering yourself incapable of self-control and that as a result you are morally responsible for the death of John Dawlish. In addition that you did not alert the authorities within reasonable time upon returning to your right mind.

"The case for the defence is that you took what ought to have been airtight precautions against causing injury to other persons as a result of your condition, and that the victim's death was the direct result of his illegal attempt to enter and search your home. Not only that but the silver knife in John Dawlish's possession proves that he was fully aware of your condition and the potential consequences of his actions.

"The defendant has pleaded not guilty to the charge of murder. Let the trial begin."


End file.
